Don't be Late
by smores2946
Summary: If anything she was excited, turned on, overly stimulated, and overcome with ecstasy. She cursed her natural attraction to danger, and couldn't believe she was in this place simply because he wanted vengeance. Yes, that's right this was vengeance, for what? Being late. ShizuoxVorona Shizuona SMUTTY SMUT SMUT


**Hello everyone!**

 **So i've been scrolling through the shizuona part of fanfiction and there's..like.. nothing here lol, and i have lloved all the little stories i've come across but honestly i just want some good M shizuona fanfic so i decided to write one! lol i hope you guys like and please not that THIS IS VERY SMUTTY if you dont like that stuff then back out know! perhaps in the future illwrite some low key stuff but this is what i was feeling right now, gomen!**

 **WARNING: VERY SMUTTY**

 **DISCLAIMER: i do not own DRRR or any of the characters all of this belongs to Ryhogo Narita**

 **ALSO: sorry if i didn't get Vorona's funny talk completely correct, but it's kinda hard to during...sex lmao so yeah theres that**

* * *

"Aah..." Vorona was left breathless as he harshly pressed his cloth covered erection into her cloth covered crotch, the action pushing her already aching lower back more into the edge of the cheap bathroom sink counter. She flinched as his teeth none too gently bit her sensitive nipple.

His warm mouth then soothed the burning ache with harsh sucks, Vorona shivered at the feel of his dry lips scraping against her flesh, and the paradox of feelings that was pumping furiously through her veins. Her pale hands were gripping the fabric on his shoulders tightly as her knuckles were almost transparent due to the strength of her grip. If the hold was to pull or push him away not even she knew. Vorona twitched as one of his hands flew south while the other cupped the side of her face as he removed his lips from her red and aching breasts to her dry mouth.

"Mmph!" Vorona squirmed and jerked at the feel of his fingers none too gently entering her and making their presence known. Any noise that she tried to make though either in satisfaction or discomfort was lost in the current slick and wet lip lock that was taking place. Somehow finding the strength to pull away from said lock she inhaled deeply before stuttering out, "S-sempai please hur- ah!"

She quickly bit her lip in embarrassment at the sound that escaped her lips and did everything to avoid those honey eyes that penetrated her deeper than the finest bullet. Shizuo Heiwajima felt his temples pulsing at the adrenalin running through his veins in excitement and rage. The hand that had been holding Vorona's soft cheek quickly tangled itself in her soft blonde locks and wretched her head back so Shizuo could fully press his lips against her soft ones. He slanted his mouth across hers in a desperate and needy way that left Vorona's legs trembling. Shizuo felt the light force of her pushing against his shoulders, and instead deepened the kiss by plunging his tongue in her sweet mouth receiving a squeak in return, and shaking hands. Finally releasing her now swollen lips, Shizuo focused on the fingers that were furiously working to loosen her up. He felt her tight walls though only gripping him tighter than before and immediately added a third finger.

"That's..!" Vorona began to breathe harshly as her ability to make words was leaving her. She couldn't take this, she was sure she would collapse at any moment, she just couldn't do three!

"Ah..." She felt Shizuo's hot breath hit her ear, "you need to loosen up before we go any further."

She jumped at the feeling of his fingers hitting that spot, "Ah! Pl- please sempai n-not!" Vorona gasped as his fingers only focused on that dreaded spot. "Enough…!"

At this point Shizuo was chewing on Vorona's ear purposefully using his K-9's as he did so. "No." Was the only response the lilac eyed girl received.

He finally pulled back to look at her face, and the look had never been more of an encourager to fuck her into the floor, repeatedly. Her face was burnt with the flush that had scorched her cheeks while her eyes were watery with a controlled sort of lust. Her mouth was slightly agape as she breathed unevenly and a beautiful sheen of sweat was covering every inch of skin. He smirked menacingly making her visibly stiffen.

Shizuo chuckled as he leaned into her making her head jerk back. "I happen to not have a condom today," he watched in satisfaction as her face paled, "and you'd hate me if I happened to cum in you."

Vorona flushed again but now in anger, embarrassment, and frustration, and began to beat his chest and take half hazard hits at his handsome face. Shizuo could only laugh as, in one quick movement, Vorona was slammed harshly on to the rug of the small bathroom. She choked at the pain, her eyes then widened in shock as she felt her Sempai's fingers entering her again with the sudden rubbing of his thumb on her clit.

She jerked "ah! Sempai no!"

"At this rate you'll cum from just my fingers."

Vorona was flustered beyond belief and any of her cool demeanor was completely gone. Her hands shot down to stop his hands movement, but he was just too strong. She'd never seen her sempai like this. So aggressive, and rough. His dominance was overshadowing her, and forcing her to submit to his every will. Vorona felt the blood in her veins boil, yet not in discontent. If anything she was excited, turned on, overly stimulated, and overcome with ecstasy. She cursed her natural attraction to danger, and couldn't believe she was in this place simply because he wanted vengeance. Yes, that's right this was vengeance, for what? Being late.

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima aggressively shoved his cigarette into the overflowing ash tray paying no mind to the other pieces that fell out onto the glass coffee table. He raked his hand back and forth through his bleached hair as he flipped out his phone and checked for any new messages for the umpteenth time that night.

"Nothing." He hissed the word, and could only react by throwing the phone into the wall that was in front of him.

 _'Where is she?! She specifically said that she would be back by 7:30 and it is-'_ his gaze whipped to the clock on the wall "9:50?!"

Shizou stood and began to stomp to the door ignoring the way the floor groaned and creaked at the power of his steps.

"I can't **believe** she **thinks** that being this late is actually **ACCEP-**!" His sentence was cut short as he whipped the door open and was met with a petite figure…a blonde petite figure.

"Hello Shizuo sempai, I apologize for my tardiness, but work was more time consuming than what I had assumed."

He didn't answer, but could only stare at her in bewildered shock. Vorona, not sure what to make of the situation, but unsure if this strange feeling she was sensing was her sempais anger, she decided to quickly say 'excuse me' before side stepping him and entering their apartment. Her sharp eyes immediately caught the little orange shards of a cellphone that were imbedded into a small crater in the wall. Swallowing thickly she made a beeline for the bathroom, and almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of the front door being slammed shut with the audible cracking of wood. She quickly shut the bathroom door and locked it.

Vorona let out a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she couldn't hole herself up in there forever and sooner or later she would have to come out and deal with her overprotective boyfriend's anger. She knew Shizuo would never hurt her, but he would hurt whoever did anything to her, or destroy anything in the premises. In the end she always knew that it wasn't anger that caused him to act the way he did whenever it involved her. Shizuo was merely scared and worried about her, and when he calmed down he would always apologize for scaring her. Vorona would always assure him though that she was never scared, and even once told him that she found it a tad flattering, which was true. Yet he had gotten better in the years and the most he would do would be to punch a few holes in the wall and break a vase or two, but she couldn't explain this specific feeling that was stirring inside her. Something was off, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Was it the unusual silence in the apartment? The lack of heavy breathing? Her unusual tardiness? Not even she could put her finger on it.

Lost in her thoughts, Vorona was thoroughly startled when the bathroom door was none too gently kicked into the wall. She immediately whipped around and lost whatever words were about to come out of her mouth due to the fact that Shizuo was right in front of her, and had roughly pinned her to the sink that was right behind her. She was left speechless, she had no idea what to say as she merely stared at the man before her in complete surprise. One of his hands was then suddenly pressed in between her shoulder blades shoving her closer to him while the other was slowly beginning to unzip the front of her shirt.

Vorona couldn't even react as Shizuo's lips ghosted over hers and whispered "this is why you shouldn't be late."

* * *

"-Gasp- Don't!"

Shizuo gripped her knee to ensure her legs stayed separated, he then leaned over her and licked up from her navel to her bruised breasts.

Vorona shivered, and couldn't help but arch up to his mouth in need as one of her hands gripped his bottle blonde locks. His mouth and teeth were then glued to her neck making her jolt. His sharp K-9's were rubbing into her pale flesh as he harshly sucked on her ivory skin. He soon enough littered her clear skin with purple and blue marks that were sure to bruise and last. The Russian girl's hands were occupied now gripping and pulling on the back of Shizuo's white button up. Her mind was spinning, and she could hear the blood pumping in her ears as she began to seriously struggle keeping her orgasm at bay. This isn't how she wanted it, she wanted to cum with him. She always preferred the feeling that came with cumming with her lover; she didn't know what the feeling was that she felt when they made love, but she knew that she liked it and cumming by herself anyways was much too embarrassing.

"Sem..." she blew a ragged breath "please..I really wan-ugh!"

She was already kicking herself for what she was doing. Him and his stupid condom bullshit! How pitiful was she begging him for this, but she was desperate, and the desperation she felt was something she'd never come across when they were being intimate, but she wasn't exactly saying that she didn't like it. Vorona was then brought back to reality as she truly felt her orgasm coming. Her breathing became more labored as she gripped shizuo tighter, and once again began to plead, but his incessant rubbing wasn't changing. Tears came to her eyes as she cried out his name one last time. At the very last moment his hand stopped, and Vorona wasn't sure anymore if stopping him was good or not. Her entire body was trembling violently. Then, unexpectedly he jammed all three fingers back into her trembling cunt, and pumped furiously immediately making Vorona scream as she orgasmed.

Her whole body convulsed as Shizuo continued to work her oversensitive body making her legs kick and flail as she struggled against his overpowering form. Only when she was left defeated and her legs were only left trembling and twitching at his hips did he stop. He smirked at her exhausted face as he licked his fingers clean of her essence. Her breasts heaved with her labored breathing reminding him of how little attention they'd received. He leaned over her and took one into his mouth, Vorona had had enough of that though and weakly pushed against his head with trembling arms. She was too exhausted to go on, she couldn't do anymore. Shizuo on the other hand was only getting started, and he made this clear by beginning to painfully bite her breast.

Her ears twitched as they began to pick up on the familiar sound of medal jingling. She began to squirm at the sound of his zipper coming undone while attempting to close her legs. One strong hand though quickly planted itself on one leg with a bruising grip while the other was guiding his rock hard cock to her dripping entrance.

Vorona groaned as she felt herself being turned on again by all of his rough handling, "S-sempai I can't… I can't take any more…" She twitced as she felt the head of his dick pressing into her.

No longer needing to guide himself Shizuo's hand gripped her chin with a gentle yet slightly tight grip."Of course you can," her eyes widened at his words "your sempai will take care of you. Thoroughly."

She swallowed as she sensed the underlying meaning in his words. Without warning he thrusted into her pussy with more force than usual. The feel of him touching her womb and the inhuman force that shook her whole body caused her head to knock back with a loud gasp as the pleasure and pain coursed through her body in tsunami like waves. She was drowning in the overwhelming feeling of him thrusting into her ruthlessly and without holding back. She didn't know what to do, how to act, what to grab. Once again the sensible side of her had one hand pushing against his carved abs to somehow diminish the amount of force in each thrust, while the other was wildly raking through his hair, and down his back leaving bleeding scratches encouraging him to please continue, and give it to her harder.

Shizuo himself was a little bit caught off guard when he suddenly heard her choke out between her moans and screams for him "harder."

But at this point he was too lost in her velvety smooth walls to even consider slowing down, he just decided to give her what she wanted. Vorona felt pain burning up and down her spine as he drove into her completely fucking her senseless. Because anyone would think that she had no sense for wanting this brutal fucking, not even she knew that she desired such a lewd thing.

"I'm..." Lilac eyes met honey "I'm going to fuck you…until you _really_ can't take anymore..." Shizuo's hand reached behind her head and brought her closer, their hot breaths mingling in the sex dense air. "I'm going to fuck you… until you're _begging_ me for mercy..." The grip in Vorona's hair became tight as his clouded eyes only focused on her full plump lips, "I'm going to _fuck_ you…into submission."

Suddenly her thin arms wrapped around his neck and crushed his lips against hers. The two blondes kissed violently with teeth and harsh biting along with salty tears that was sure to lead to bruised lips for the both of them. Shizuo then abruptly pulled his lips away leaving Vorona dazed, but before she could even scream at a particularly hard thrust he had suddenly flipped her onto her stomach and jerked her ass into the air. She gripped at the rug as her whole body jerked forward with the force of him thrusting back into her. He was even deeper than before and her legs were trembling in exhaustion, and force. Shizuo grunted as he suddenly leaned over her making Vorona bury her face in the rug at feeling so overly filled. One of his finger then suddenly began to furiously rub her clit.

Her head shot up as she chocked on saliva and began to gasp "Shizuo- don't-!"

He bit her shoulder, and dug deeper into her to rub right against that sweet spot that he knew would push her right over the edge. Vorona tensed and let out a scream as she fought against his weight, and squirmed as her orgasm rippled through her. Shizuo groaned and bit harder into her delicate skin as the feel of her walls spasming around his more than ready cock were driving him insane, but not yet, he wasn't going to cum just yet. He felt one of her hands grip and pull on his hair harshly as she melted into the rug in a trembling heap.

She was so done that she couldn't support her own body and fully collapsed to the floor making Shizuo's, still hard dick, slip right out. Shizuo breathed heavily as he starred at her shaking naked body, but he wasn't done. He rolled her over and looked at her glazed eyes, as he lifted one of her legs, and rested it on his muscled shoulder.

Vorona whimpered as he positioned himself, and began to plead. "Sem-sempai I'm...I'm still sensitive…please wait..."

He only chuckled as he, deceivingly, gently entered her once again. She shook at the feeling, and gripped his right knee digging her nails into it."That's just how I like you."

Vorona's eyes widened at his words, she then groaned as he pulled out, "I really can't…"

Shizuo leaned over her as he grinned sadistically, "I believe you still can, besides...ah…don't you want us to cum together?" She cried out as he thrusted in at that same spine tingling force.

* * *

Vorona laid there breathing harshly as the sweat dripped from her body in thick drops. Of course she was having trouble distinguishing her own from the man on top of her who was like was breathing heavily and sweatin. After an hour or two he had moved them to their bedroom, and continued his onslaught of sadistic passion. She shivered slightly remembering his rough touch, she loved every minute of it. Now thinking about it she was quite sure the headboard was broken, and maybe even a leg or two of the mattress frame. Vorona swallowed difficulty and flinched slightly at the pain in her throat, she had no motivation though to get up and find something to soothe it considering she was in a mess of limbs, her body ached all over, and she was much too content and comfortable. She looked down at the bleached head of hair that was laying on her full breasts, instead of the weight of this man bothering her it made her feel safe and warm, and she had no intention or desire to move him. Her trembling hands suddenly reached up, and began to run through the soft hair. She was attempting to soothe the burning scratches that she had surely left on his scalp.

"You should've at least called."

Vorona's movement's stopped as she thought about his words for a moment before continuing her previous actions. "Gomen, Shizuo sempai" she mentally sighed at how raspy her voice was, "I didn't think you would be so concerned."

She heard him scoff before he shifted his head so his chin was resting on her chest. "You were two hours late, how couldn't I be concerned?" Shizuo then got on all fours and crawled towards her, "I mean anything could happen, especially in this city, and with that filthy insect running around causing problems for everyone, especially me, anything could've happened to you!"

Vorona smiled softly as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"And what's that smile for? You know it's true! And what do you expect me to do? Just sit around and not think about where you are? What you're doing?"

Vorona's smile had grown slightly as she'd slid completely out from under Shizuo and was now sitting in front of him.

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there to stop it, and I know you're capable of taking care of yourself Vorona but don't do these kinds of things. It's dangerous and carless an-"Vorona suddenly grabbed Shizuo's face with both of her small hands and brought him down for an abrupt kiss. It shut him up.

His face, and body physically relaxed, and when she pulled away he smiled and gave her a lazy look.

His golden eyes then traced the dozens of bruises that he left on her pale skin, especially the ones on her thighs, arms, legs, and hips. "I'm surprised you can even move."

Her face flushed slightly making him chuckle before he let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed in her lap.

The side of Shizuo's face was pressed against her abdomen as his arms were loosely wrapped around her, he then mumbled "I love you too, Vorona."

His words once against caught her off guard and added fuel to the flames as her face burned, and she could only react by holding his head, and bending over him slightly as she continued playing with his hair.

* * *

 _ **Reviews much appreciated!**_

 _ **btw: To people wondering it's not too OOC for Vorona to smile, because in the anime, at least, in DRRRX2 ten she smiles when she runs into Sloan again in episode 12**_


End file.
